Sahren's Story
by departedakatsuki
Summary: A girl named Sahren in an unlisted village faces many trials to become a ninja. But with the rules of this clan, will she really want to? Although this story isn't a romance, there might be some romantic moments. Please review.
1. Waking up

**Quick note: I know if I'm writing about an anime, I should watch it, but it's been awhile since I've seen an episode. This chapter has no direct references to any of the actual characters, so I have time to improve my Naruto knowledge. Please forgive me if I make any mistakes in the future. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I figured the chapter was getting long enough. Look forward to future chapters, and please review.**

I woke up in my room in the secret base of the Special Forces Metal Village. The first thing I thought was, _Gosh, I'm hungry._ The second thing I thought was, _Today's mission day! _Today was the day I and my squad members could really and truly prove that we belonged in this village. See, this village is named Special Forces for a reason. We are the best of the best, trained from birth how to survive, and fight for our lives. No, we didn't go through some of the brutish, primitive training that some of the weaker villages used. Instead, we used advanced testing methods and rigorous training, every day of the week. If you couldn't make it, you weren't killed - but you weren't set free either. We couldn't let someone go out and tell all the secrets of our village, now could we? No. Instead, we put them to work. They were the commoners. The ones who picked in the fields, tended to the animals, and did other such tedious tasks. We appreciated them, because _somebody _had to do the job, and we weren't allowed any disrespect to them. However, there was a slight level of distaste. If you were a commoner, you had failed your mission as a ninja.

This was the morning that I would see whether or not I would be a commoner, and I was somewhat nervous. I wasn't nervous about being a commoner, no. I almost knew for certain I would be selected, and I'm not being vain. I've been the top of my class for years now, and I mastered the difficult techniques we used with ease. Being a commoner isn't something I have to worry about. It's being a ninja.

The Special Forces Metal Village is designed for one purpose only: To protect the villages worth protecting for the betterment of the entire land without a trace of you being seen, heard, or noticed. It's a difficult mission, but a subtle one. We have been largely to blame for the rise and fall of many empires, while the regular ninjas believe they've done all the work. And for the most part, they have - with some small suggestions planted in their heads by one of our ninjas. We have played a large part in many major battles: A hidden rock _here _causes _this_ ninja to trip, and therefore preventing that kunai from ripping through his heart and killing him. That ninja goes on to lead a sabotage attack against a larger group, and because of his strategies, his group still wins, which would have been impossible without him there to guide them. Because he won, his village wins the war. Because his village won, a tyrant doesn't rule the nation. And all because of a rock.

However, to be allowed to know how to use -and not abuse- the knowledge we are given to complete a mission, we have to prove our loyalty to our village. This is where the metal part of our name comes in. Parts of our bodies -like knuckles, bones, or even fingers- are removed and replaced with metal parts. The parts are useful, and they can even help us complete our missions at times. It never hurts to have the added strength of metal muscles on your side if you do have to kill someone. However, these parts are painfully placed. Even though it's a great honor to have them, it's all done without any form of painkiller. If the village finds out you used some, you are killed -but not after they've ripped the parts from your body. Nobody could use painkiller because the village neede proof that, if by some horrendous occurence, you got captured and tortured, you could withstand it. I didn't plan on using any painkillers, of course, but I was nervous. I knew that some people got to pick their parts. Others were assigned based on what was needed. I had no idea what I would get, but I knew you couldn't be a ninja without one.

I got out of bed and looked at myself in my mirror, not even needing the sunlight from the curtained windows to see. We had been trained to adjust the chemicals in our eyes to match our needs. I stared at my reflection, wondering what it would look like with shiny metal somewhere. Currently, the only metal I wore was a necklace with a teardrop shaped pendant, the only identification we were allowed to wear. It rested an inch above my shirtline. Well, it was more like a white tank top than a shirt, and it was hitched up from how I slept. I pulled it down, but it still stopped a few inches above my black sweatpants, just like my hair. I snickered when I realized my hair and my shirt were the exact same color, then shook my head and went to my dresser to get changed. After rooting through my drawers for awhile, I found a simple black turtleneck and a skintight pair of black jeans. I had better looking outfits, but on the day of my first real mission, I wanted to wear something practical rather than fashionable. I attached my weapons pouch and made sure it was full, then ran a brush through my hair. I glanced one last time in the mirror, and when I was satisfied, I walked out into the hallway.

As I closed the door behind me, I heard the faintest of footsteps. I was instantly on guard, whirling around to look in every direction. There was nobody there. I knew my ears weren't tricking me, that was impossible without a jutsu, and a jutsu meant I was under attack. Either way, somebody was nearby. I heard laughter coming from... Above me! I looked up and saw my comrade and best friend, Takeo, hanging from one of the rafters on the ceiling.

"What are you doing up there?" I asked, relaxing.

"Waiting to walk you to the training grounds. You know, today's the big day!" He grinned and dropped down beside me.

"How could I forget?" I asked, and he linked his arm through mine. I was confused at first, but then I smelled the fear on him.

"I'm nervous too." I said quietly, then leaned my head on his shoulder as we began walking. He smiled and relaxed slightly, and we walked the rest of the way in silence.


	2. The mission begins

*****VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! **I'm sorry it took me this long to post a new chapter, but I was discouraged about this story. I had some interesting things planned for it, but I only got two reviews, and I deleted one because the only words were, "You fail." I can understand sharing your opinion with the author, but at least make it constructive criticism. If you want to say something rude, say it in a private message and give an explanation. Please review this story, or I will delete it. I may post one more chapter after this, but unless there are good reviews, it isn't likely that this story will survive. Thank you. *******

I made it outside to the clearing usually reserved for training. Today it was empty except for the squad leaders, the village leader, and the other potential ninjas. I waited with Takeo until everyone was present. Once the village leader knew we were all here, he stepped forward and began to speak.

"I'm going to make this short, simple, and to the point. We have traitors. They have been sneaking information to the Hidden Leaf Village. You know how bad that is. We don't exist. You have to make sure that information doesn't get beyond the few people it has already reached. Use Genjutsu if necessary, but killing is preffered." He didn't even have to tell us not to get discovered. That had been ingrained into our minds since birth. I wondered what information the... scum had been sharing, and who would be so low as to do that, but that was irrelevant. "Here are some photographs of the traitors. Memorize them and destroy them, the photos and traitors both." He passed us some photographs. I waited paitiently until I recieved mine, then studied the stack carefully. There were three of them, two girls and a boy. The girls were easily stored in my memory, but the boy caught my eye more so than the others. I paused while searching his face, then realized the strangeness: He was one of my old friends, a recent graduate. How could somebody so... loyal betray the entire clan? I knew then that I would be the one to kill him. I would not let somebody fool me, slip past my guard so easily, and then betray us all. I tore the photographs to pieces, then I pulled out a match and set the bits on fire. I scattered the ashes into the wind, then looked around to see other clan members doing the same. I nodded approvingly, looked to the leader. He was watching the clan with a satisfied look on his face. He noticed me watching him, and a faint smile lit upon his face. He waved me over. I was there in an instant. He began to walk and talk with me.

"Sahren, did you notice what the clan was doing?"

"Yes. They were destroying the photos, like you told us to."

"Not exactly. I never specified a way to destroy them. They waited until you began before they did anything." I tilted my head in surprise. They had just seemed to be doing what the were told to me.

"Should they have been more inventive? I could talk to them if you like."

"No. I was pointing out the fact that you make a good leader. They follow you. I want you to lead this mission."

"Yes sir. I'll do my best." I wasn't dumb enough to say, "Really?" or "This is such an honor!" The leader doesn't make mistakes, and ditzes were useless. "Sir, is there any more information I need, or can I go ahead and leave?" I didn't need to prepare, I had everything I could possibly need in my pack. He waved me on, and I gathered everyone up.

"I'm the leader on this mission. There are only 5 of you not counting me, so this should be easy. But remember, they are graduated ninjas from our clan, so they are just as skilled as us, if not more so" The group nodded, and we headed off towards the leaf village.


End file.
